


Multisabroso

by Supermonstrum



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki tiene muchas facetas, o mejor dicho, sabores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multisabroso

A veces era insípido.

James se acercaba a besarlo y Niki continuaba sentado en el sillón, como si no estuviese pasando nada, como si el cuerpo de James no estuviera reclinándose sobre él hasta que se rozaban sus labios y acababan en una caricia suave y húmeda. Apenas le correspondía y sus ojos no decían demasiado.

James no entendía si era por el contraste entre Niki, frío calculador, y él, una olla hirviendo de lascivia y pasión. Se preguntaba si lo estaba asfixiando en su necesidad de contacto entre pieles o si dejarse hacer como un maniquí era alguna extraña forma de corresponderle.

Se ponía de mal humor y no insistía más. Niki lo ofendía sin hacer nada, lo que sumaba, además, mal humor. A pesar de que lo mandaba al demonio, éste sólo le miraba, fruncía los labios y continuaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

A veces era dulce.

A su manera, claro. Cuando lo veía en la mañana cambiar los bebederos de los periquitos o preparaba el desayuno (aunque James se levantaba, la mayoría de las veces, para almorzar, pero Niki conseguía una comida híbrida, los “desayulmuerzos”). Adoraba que se sentara a su lado en el sofá y vieran por televisión la repetición de alguna carrera; Niki se acurrucaba contra él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y comenzaba a criticar a los demás pilotos, a James, a él mismo.

Ahí despertaba eso especial que no era el deseo de echarse un polvo, sino de consérvalo a su lado toda la vida, sin importar que fueran momentos intermitentes entre GP y GP. Repetía su nombre como los comentaristas, marcando un acento entre italiano y británico. “Niki Lauda, Niki Lauda”, susurraba y reía mientras le besaba las mejillas y bajaba por el cuello. Ahí sí, Niki correspondía en seguida, abrazándolo y royendo sus labios con suavidad, buscando su lengua para acariciarla con la suya y pasando las manos por su melena rubia.

A veces era jodidamente agrio.

Casi siempre cuando estaba molesto, porque lo había visto siendo él mismo. Follándose a una de ellas en las duchas de la cancha de tenis donde acababan de jugar, por ejemplo. No podía evitarlo, porque el cuerpo pedía y si a él le gustaba, ¿para qué demonios se iba a privar de eso? No significa que amara más o menos, sino que tenía la bendición de poder separar lo carnal de lo espiritual-sentimental-lo-que-sea.

Y no todos lo entendían.

En esos momentos Niki le ignoraba o se ponía hostil. Ya ni se trataba de llamarle imbécil, sino que con sus ojos y gestos se notaba lo irritado que estaba y hasta conseguía que James se sintiera _culpable_ , que deseara no cogerse a ninguna mujer nunca más en la vida. Y ni siquiera Suzy había conseguido despertar ese sentimiento en él, ni siquiera la novia que mas había llegado a querer.

Otras, era picante.

No tenía idea de si Niki era así en la intimidad o se adaptó a su ritmo, porque si existía algo más rico que los cigarrillos o el alcohol, era el sexo, y si podía tenerlo con Niki Lauda, mucho mejor. Le hacía el amor una vez tras otra. Con el tiempo, Niki aprendió cuáles eran sus fetiches y posiciones preferidas. _Encuatroencuatro para jadear sobre tu nuca y morderte la espalda, ratita_.

Explotaba en éxtasis cuando repentinamente le apretaba el trasero, cuando él trataba de ser más Hunt que Lauda y formaba una quimera extraña, de otro mundo, pero fascinante. Niki estaba seguro de que en el encuentro sexual había algo más que llegar al orgasmo y James siempre intentaba transmitírselo.

Pese a que muchos dijeran que era aburrido (y él mismo llegó a pensarlo cuando recién se conocieron), una vez que se descubría, Niki tenía muchas cosas que ofrecer, buenas, no tan buenas, insoportables.

Pero cada uno de esos sabores que lo componían, en su conjunto lo volvían, como le gustaba decir a James, multisabroso.


End file.
